


Чемпион Тириона

by ForeverNemi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Оберин приходит в темницу Тириона и предлагает свои услуги в качестве его чемпиона, требуя за это совсем не большую плату





	

Каждый час в подземелье превращался в день, а день — в год. Здесь была только тьма, разбавляемая редкими сполохами факелов, которые несли его редкие посетители, и тишина, сквозь которую вместе с каплями воды через камни просачивались его мысли. Тирион уже забыл, когда вошел сюда. Первые его дни в темнице прошли в ослепляющем зареве ненависти, гнева и ожидания, когда за ним придут, чтобы сказать о его невиновности. Следующие длились веками, пока он с холодной отчетливостью понимал, что выйдет отсюда лишь для того, чтобы сдохнуть на глазах мелкого уродца — плода кровосмешения. Тирион сжимал кулаки, заходясь в бессильной, сжигающей его дотла злости. Тирион ненавидел так, как может только Ланнистер, который не в силах отдать долг. Он бы мог убить щенка, он хотел его убить, но то, что его обвиняли в покушении, угнетало. Он пальцем не тронул подлеца, защищал его ценой своей жизни, своей чести — тем, что от нее осталось, — но оказался в тюрьме, оболганный, преданный и желающий смерти обидчиков тем больше, чем ближе к нему подходила собственная.  
Тирион ждал, когда отец прекратит фарс, в который превратился суд. Тирион молил о смерти для всех, и себя в том числе, но отчаянно не хотел умирать. Тирион ждал, что Джейме вступится за него, станет его чемпионом — и тогда никто не посмеет назвать Тириона убийцей, потому что на его стороне будет блистательный Джейме, его прекрасный брат Джейме, его безгрешный брат Джейме, виновный только в том, что пустил свое семя в прогнившее чрево их сестры, откуда и выползло то чудовище, что сейчас правит Вестеросом.  
И когда Тирион услышал шаги, он точно знал, что это Джейме, неся в волосах лучи почти забытого в казематах солнца, идет к нему, чтобы сказать:  
— Я буду драться за тебя, брат.

Только в одном не ошибся. Вошедший в его камеру мужчина тоже был принцем рода, ничем не уступавшего Ланнистерам. Во всем остальном он оказался полной противоположностью Джейме.  
— Чем обязан, милорд?  
Тирион не поднимался со своей соломенной лежанки, чтобы поприветствовать гостя, но Мартеллу было не до любезностей. Он с любопытством осматривал низкие своды темницы, Тириона, казавшегося самому себе крысой, вонючей и грязной, его нехитрую подстилку из промокшей и вонявшей соломы, и не скрывал улыбки.  
— Вижу, милорд, вы устроились со всем возможным комфортом.  
— Уверен, не так, как могли бы вы, — ответил Тирион. — Здесь так темно и влажно, что вы точно чувствовали бы себя как дома.  
Оберин, против ожиданий Тириона, рассмеялся, но это была не насмешка, а искреннее веселье, да и черные глаза Мартелла сверкали отблесками огня, но не гневом.  
— Вижу, милорд, вы не теряете остроты языка, хотя именно он и сослужил вам дурную службу. Но, — взмахом руки Оберин пресек возможные вопросы, — я здесь не за тем, чтобы препираться с вами. Боюсь, если я не поспешу вам на помощь, то никогда больше не удостоюсь чести стать объектом вашего остроумия.  
— Или потеряете отличную мишень для собственного?  
— Это тоже правда, — Оберин чуть склонил голову в намеке на вежливый поклон. — И, признаться, это будет для меня большой потерей.  
Тирион дернулся от того, как издевательски это прозвучало. Мартелл никогда не упускал шанса напомнить ему о его мизерности, и сейчас был ровно такой же случай. Тирион бы даже посмеялся шутке судьбы: нет никого незаметнее, чем карлик, ждущий своей смерти в вонючей тюремной камере. Но даже здесь ему не уставали напоминать, что он ничтожен, и сил на препирательства вовсе не осталось.  
— Так в чем же причина того, что я лицезрею в своих покоях сиятельного принца Дорна?  
— Я буду вашим чемпионом, — ответил Оберин, и даже если бы он сказал, что... Тирион потерялся в этой мысли, потому что слова Мартелла обескуражили его.  
— Вы?..  
— Буду вашим чемпионом, — как ни в чем ни бывало повторил Оберин.  
— Всех моих денег не хватит, чтобы купить услуги столь прославленного бойца, — усмехнулся Тирион.  
— Да, я слышал, что жалованье десницы короля весьма ничтожно, — и Тирион услышал непроизнесенное "как и сам десница". — Считайте это той милостыней, что я ежегодно жалую обделенным судьбой. В этом году вы сэкономите мне пару мешков золота.  
Тирион молчал, потому что на языке его скопился яд, которым ненароком можно было бы выплавить дыру в полу. Жаль, этот план не подходил для побега. Поэтому он молчал и слушал, что Мартелл скажет дальше, но тот с усмешкой посмотрел на Тириона и спросил:  
— Ваше решение?  
И тоже замолчал, ожидая ответа.  
— Я согласен, — тут же признался Тирион и прикусил себе язык за излишнюю спешку. Но спустя всего пару мгновений понял, что сделал правильный выбор. Перед его дверями не стояла вереница доблестных рыцарей, желавших мечом и силой доказать его невиновность. А один из лучших бойцов Семи королевств предлагал свои услуги, даря этим шанс на жизнь.  
— Рад вашему решению, — коротко склонил голову Оберин, принимая его доверие. — Поэтому давайте обсудим плату...  
— Плату за милостыню? Не самый удачный деловой план, милорд.  
— Наоборот. — Оберин расплылся в глумливой ухмылке, от которой по телу Тириона шла дрожь предательского страха. – Дорн потому так богат, что даже за милостыню берет проценты. Ланнистерам стоило бы поучиться этому. Как и тому, что семья всегда должна быть на первом месте, и за смерть любого ее члена другие обязаны отомстить.  
Лицо Оберина неуловимо изменилось. Тирион давно заметил это: едва речь заходила об Элии, как благодушие и насмешка, которые Оберин с такой щедростью демонстрировал, превращались в злобный оскал и маску смерти. На первый взгляд, он оставался таким же, как и был, но если вглядываться чуть внимательней, то становились заметны помертвевший взгляд, углубившиеся морщины и чуть другой, но полностью менявший Мартелла, изгиб красивых губ. В его глазах светилась жажда убийств, и оставалось только молиться всем Семерым, чтобы смерть эта была предназначена не Тириону.  
— Так чего же вы желаете, милорд? – спросил он, ожидая чего угодно, но не того, что в реальности сказал Оберин.  
— Я знал многих женщин и многих мужчин, и все они были прекрасны, — задумчиво ответил он. – Но у меня никогда не было…  
Долгая пауза в его речи пугала Тириона, но он покорно ждал, когда же Мартелл закончит.  
— Карлика.  
— Что?  
— Карлика, — невозмутимо повторил Оберин. – Вы, милорд десница, тоже знавали всяких шлюх, и они, я уверен, ласкали вас ртом, не так ли? Я желаю, чтобы вы сделали это для меня – и тогда я выйду биться за вас против чемпиона вашей сестры. И я одержу победу, какой бы ценой она мне не далась. Вот только, милорд, за эту цену вы должны дать свою.  
Тирион с неверием смотрел в снова насмешливые глаза Оберина. Быть не могло, чтоб принц Дорна попросил его – принудил его – к подобному, и в первый момент, услышав это, он рассмеялся, но тут же осекся, поняв, что собеседник не шутит.  
— Вы не можете просить меня о таком.  
— Могу, — легкомысленно ответил Оберин. – И прошу. Так что вы выбираете, милорд? Плаху или…  
Он распахнул полы своего кафтана и взялся за завязки штанов, демонстрируя Тириону следствие его выбора. И каким бы пугающим он ни был, но плаха казалась страшнее.  
— Я согласен, — севшим голосом ответил Тирион и облизал сухие от страха губы. Это развеселило Оберина, не преминувшего поддеть сдавшегося его воле пленника острым словом.  
— Вижу, милорд, вы неплохо изучили теорию этого мастерства. Так приступите же к практике.  
Развязав тесемки, он приспустил штаны, явив взгляду Тириона свое достоинство, пока еще вялое, но даже таким смущавшее и пугавшее размером. В горле Тириона встал холодный ком, и пришлось откашляться, чтобы его отпустило. Подойдя к Оберину, Тирион, проклиная свои коротенькие пальцы, годные лишь для того, чтобы держать кубок, а не меч, как положено мужу, взялся за пояс штанов и спустил их чуть ниже, а после ухватился за бедра Оберина. Ему было сложно стоять – колени подкашивались от страха и омерзения, но выбор был сделан, а Тирион все еще был Ланнистером.  
Он готов был выплатить этот долг.  
Зажмурившись, Тирион прикоснулся губами к достоинству Оберина, наугад поймал головку и облизнул ее, чувствуя соленый вкус пота и горький – мочи. Горло снова сковало, уже тошнотой, но Тирион храбрился, как мог, опасаясь лишь открыть глаза. Ему казалось, что едва он сделает это, как обратного пути не будет. Он увидит, что прикасается к мужскому органу самого гадкого из возможных партнеров, увидит, как проклятый Мартелл насмехается над ним, глядя сверху вниз, словно ему не достаточно было унижений Тириона.  
— Ну же, милорд, — прорвался сквозь тишину темницы и мыслей Тириона насмешливый голос. – Вы можете коснуться его. Обещаю, эта змея не укусит.  
Злость и гнев сковали тело Тириона, едва он услышал это, но сила воли и желание закончить эту муку были сильнее. Проклиная тот день, когда их матери познакомились, Тирион снова коснулся языком чуть окрепшего члена, взял его в рот целиком, пока позволяли размеры, и сглотнул слюну. Он не знал, как это делать – получать удовольствие не равно дарить его, — и продолжал только по собственным ощущениям от того, как это делала Шая.  
Тирион старательно сосал, цепляясь за кожу штанов Оберина, а она скользила под его потными пальцами, не давая шанса удержаться. Оберин же схватил его за волосы, заставляя подчиняться своим движениям, и толкнулся в рот, отчего Тирион подавился и закашлялся. Глаза жгло от слез, грудь разрывало от нехватки дыхания, а проклятый член все креп, уже не убираясь внутри. Тирион продолжал двигать по нему плотно сжатыми губами, скользил языком, собирая терпкий вкус, давил рвущиеся рыдания и сосал так старательно, как не делала этого ни одна шлюха ему самому.  
Монотонные движения понемногу усмирили разум и скачущие мысли, оставив после себя только ненавязчивую тошноту и легкое головокружение. Тирион старательно пропускал член глубже, почти в горло, даже не давясь. И на этом бы его мучения кончились, если бы сквозь шум крови в ушах он не услышал стон. Неожиданность этого звука заставила Тириона открыть глаза.  
Оберин, запустив пальцы в его волосы и расчесывая ими потяжелевшие грязные кудри, зажмурился и откинул голову назад. Перед взглядом Тириона был его живот с сокращающимися мышцами, с густой пушистой дорожкой, переходящей в густые и жесткие лобковые волосы. Тирион неловко выпустил изо рта член, и он качнулся посреди черных волос – как змея в траве, невольно мелькнула мысль.  
— Ну же, милорд, — грубым хриплым шепотом проник в его сознание Оберин. – У вас так хорошо получалось, не останавливайтесь.  
Тирион взглянул вверх и встретился глазами со взглядом Оберина: черным и жарким, обжигающим не хуже, чем пески его родины. Мартелл шумно втягивал воздух породистым носом так, что ноздри почти смыкались, а выдыхал через рот, отчего его губы сохли. Тирион, увидев это, поневоле облизал свои, успев заметить алые искры в глазах Оберина при виде этого.  
— Давай же, Бес, — шептал он. – Возьми его. Возьми его!  
Он подталкивал голову Тириона к своему паху, и член Оберина мазнул по щеке, оставив влажный след от слюны и предсемени. Тирион не мог понять ража, в который впал Оберин. Он казался слишком вовлеченным в то, что происходило между ними, и это все менее напоминало унижение, а все больше – исполнение давних желаний. Тирион, осененный догадкой, не стал закрывать глаз, а медленно и чувственно провел кончиком языка по члену Оберина от основания до темно-красной головки. Дрожь, пронзишая тело Оберина, его горячий вздох и стон убедили Тириона в правильности подозрений.  
— Кажется, милорд, вы увлеклись, — заметил он осторожно, понимая, что Мартеллу ничего не стоит сейчас размозжить его голову о камни, а потом получить благодарность и еще один династический брак в подарок от Тайвина.  
— Кажется, милорд, — с нажимом ответил Оберин, — вы должны сосать.  
Он сжал пальцы на затылке Тириона, отчего у него едва не брызнули слезы, ткнул лицом в свой пах и прижал, словно метил, словно унижал так, чтобы Тирион никогда уже не смог отмыться.  
— Соси, — велел Оберин, — ну же!  
Тирион не меньше его желал, чтобы все это быстрее завершилось, но по другой причне. Он понял, что лаской добьется больше, чем просто старанием, поэтому мягко касался Оберина, но губы сжимал плотно, не забывал работать языком, ласкал член по всей длине, заставляя Оберина терять разум. Он все еще не выпускал руку из волос Тириона, но потягивал за них почти нежно и не заставлял давиться. Тирион ускорил движения, втянул щеки и поддал по члену языком. Когда головка уперлась в небо, а оттуда проскользнула к горлу, он сглотнул слюну, наконец-то заставив Оберина излиться.  
Пока Оберин, неожиданно молчаливый и задумчивый, приводил в порядок свою одежду, Тириона стошнило его семенем, и он не услышал начало речи своего чемпиона.  
— …молиться, чтобы я выиграл. Ночью после победы я выставлю вам уже другой счет. И вы примете его к оплате, милорд.  
Тирион, вытирая текущие слезы, рвоту и пот, поднял к нему лицо.  
— Без сомнения, милорд. Я буду молиться за вашу победу.

Тирион верил, что Семеро всегда придут к нему на помощь, и сейчас знал, что боги проявили к нему своеобразную милость. Оберин Мартелл лежал на залитой солнцем площадке, а Григор Клиган ревел от восторга победы, стоя над его телом. Тирион же, понимая, что его смерти теперь не миновать, благодарил богов за их малые милости – он умрет мужчиной.


End file.
